Jorgen's Story
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Jorgen tells a story to sick children in a hospital; his story starts to affect everyone on Earth, forcing Sonic, Lincoln, Rayman, Jackie, Meek, Luna, Rock, and the Ed's to try and head for Dimsdale to get Timmy Turner's help.
1. The Story Begins

In a hospital; a ton of children were very sick.

"This sucks." said an African American boy.

"You're lucky, you've only got the flu, me on the otherhand, I've got to get surgery done tomorrow." said an Asian boy.

"Please I need to get my tonsils out." said a girl similar to Winnie the Werewolf.

"You're all babies." said a voice.

The children turned to see Jorgen Von Strangle with a book in his hands.

Everyone became confused.

"Who are you?" said the wolf like baby.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle." said Jorgen.

Everyone was still confused.

"I'm a fairy without any girly wings." said Jorgen.

Everyone was still confused.

Jorgen groaned.

"I'm Arnold Schwartzanagger." said Jorgen.

The children smiled.

"I love Arnold Schwartzanagger." said the Asian child.

Jorgan signed.

"Why does claiming to be the former govenor of California always work?" said Jorgan.

He shook his head.

"Anyways, I am here to read you all a story, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Jorgan said.

The kids gulped.

"Also, when I tell the story, it'll happen to certain people." said Jorgen.

He opened his book and sat down on a chair.

"Now, this story begins-"Jorgan said before the scene changed to Sonic in the living room watching TV in excitment, "With a certain blue hedgehog having found a lost episode of an old show called Corporal Hedgehog."

"Hooray, after all this time, I finally managed to get the lost episode of Corporal Hedgehog." said Sonic.

Then Lincoln entered the room with a tub full of popcorn.

"Got the popcorn." said Lincoln.

He sat down on the couch with Sonic.

"This is going to be so exciting." said Sonic.

"I know." said Lincoln.

"But unfortunatly there was a bad power outage." Jorgan narrated.

Sonic and Lincoln became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Sonic.

"Where was that voice coming from?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't you usually break the fourth wall on a regular basis?" said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Lincoln.

Then the lights and TV turned off, shocking the two.

"Hey. I'm about to miss the lost episode of Corporal Hedgehog." said Sonic.

"This is too weird." Lincoln said, "And I got sucked into a game once."

Sonic picked up a flashlight.

"I'd better check out the breaker system." said Sonic.

He started to walk off.

"But he was quickly distracted by a chili cheese dog from Dairy Queen." Jorgan said.

Sonic scoffed.

"As if, ain't no way I'm going to be detered from solving the breaker problem just to see my favorite show." said Sonic.

"YES YOU ARE!" Jorgan shouted

"No I won't." said Sonic.

"Yes you will." said Jorgen.

"No I won't." said Sonic.

"Yes you will." said Jorgen.

"Yes I will." said Sonic.

"NO YOU WON'T BE DETERED AND THAT'S FINAL!" Jorgen yelled.

Sonic sighed.

"Oh well, I'd better fix up the breaker system now." said Sonic.

He opened up a panel and saw tons of switches and did some work on them as the scene changed back to the hospital.

Jorgen chuckled.

"What a fool." said Jorgen.

"Uh, Mr. Strangle sir. The way I see it is that it was you who got a dose of reverse psychology." said the werewolf child.

Jorgan realized the Child was right.

"WAIT WHAT!" He shouted and growled, "I'VE BEEN TRICKED!"

The scene changed back to the story Jorgen was telling and Sonic returned to the living room.

"Got the breaker fixed." said Sonic.

"Thank goodness." said Lincoln.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's try and figure out what to order from Dairy Queen." said Sonic.

He became shocked and looked around to see that he and Lincoln were in a Dairy Queen.

"What the, how did we end up in a Dairy Queen all of a sudden?" said Sonic.

Lincoln finally figured it out.

"Oh no Timmy once told me this." He said.

Sonic became confused.

"Who?" said Sonic.

"Facebook friend from a place called Dimsdale." said Lincoln, "He said something about dealing with a similar incident."

"Yeah well I'm not going to put up with this, I'm going home to see the lost episode of Corporal Hedgehog." said Sonic.

Sonic walked to the door and opened it up.

"Unfortunatly, as soon as the hedgehog walked out of the fast food resturant, he was struck by lightning." said Jorgen.

Sonic turned back around.

"On second thought, why don't we just order something from Dairy Queen?" said Sonic.

"HEY!" yelled Jorgen, "GO OUTSIDE AND GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!"

"As if." said Sonic.

Then a lightning bolt appeared and struck Sonic.

Sonic groaned in pain.

Jorgen chuckled.

"Just the way I wanted to end that chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some personal stuff to attend to." said Jorgen.

He left the room.

Back in the Dairy Queen; Sonic and Lincoln were at a booth.

Sonic was eating a chili dog while Lincoln was eating a Blizzard.

"Is he gone?" said Sonic.

"I hope so." said Lincoln.

Sonic leaned over to Lincoln.

"We've got to get to this Timmy Turner kid and see if he can help us out." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but the only problem is I don't know where his hometown Dimsdale is." said Lincoln.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah we're going to need some help." said Sonic.

A vibrating sound was heard and Sonic pulled out his phone.

He saw a text from Ray saying 'We've got some new interns.'

Lincoln noticed it and became confused.

"New interns?" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, me, Ray, and Jackie decided to make our work lives easier by hiring interns of our own to help out." said Sonic.

"But Jackie's your secretary, isn't that kind of like an intern?" said Lincoln.

Sonic realized Lincoln was right.

"Yeah fair enough, but who says an intern can't have an intern of his or her own?" said Sonic.

He texted 'Alright that's good to hear, but I've got some issues right now, so me and Lincoln will be heading for the Bounty Cave to see if Meek can help us out, meet us there as well, but make sure the intern's have bags over their heads.'

He put his phone away.

"We got to work fast." said Sonic.

Lincoln nodded and the two left the Dairy Queen.


	2. Forming a Plan

Back in the children's hospital; Jorgen walked back into the room he was in.

"That was a perfect intermission, now where were we?" said Jorgen.

He opened his book and became shocked.

"Hey, where'd those two character's go?" said Jorgen.

In the Bounty Cave; Rock in his Galatic Federatioin armor, but minus the helmet, Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor, but minus the helmet, and Luna in her Purple Parasite armor, but minus the helmet were sitting at a table eating Arby burgers.

"So I'm all like, don't even try to make a chocolate cake for the fox like aliens, it'll make them very sick." said Rock, "And that guy agreed to listen to me."

The three chuckled as Sonic and Lincoln entered the cave through the firemen poles.

"Alright, we've got a problem." said Sonic.

The others turned to Sonic and Lincoln.

"What?" said Meek.

"Apparently we're part of a story that's happening right now and reality is being bent." said Lincoln.

Rock scoffed.

"Ain't no way that's true." said Rock.

"But unfortunatly the emo haired meerkat wound up getting a sword lodged in his foot as soon as he said that." Jorgen said.

Rock became confused.

"Who said that?" said Rock.

Then a sword appeared lodged in one of Rock's feet.

The meerkat noticed it and screamed in pain.

"Look on the bright side, at least you didn't spill hot coffee on your lap." said Luna.

"But the Meerkat spilled Hot Coffee on Luna." said Jorgan

Rock was about to drink a cup of coffee but became shocked and placed the cup on a table before sliding it away.

But however a mouse cursor grabbed the cup before moving it to Luna and dumping it on her.

The girl screamed in pain.

"And we're going to be in trouble." said Meek.

Then Rayman and Jackie walked into the cave through the car way with three people with brown bags over their heads.

One of the people was wearing a green jacket over a red and white stripped shirt, blue/purple pants, and black shoes. The second person had an orange shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and cyan shoes. The last person had a yellow shirt with purple collar and sleeve helms and a red stripe on the right side, blue pants with a wallet chain, and red shoes.

"We're here, and we've got the interns." said Ray.

Meek, Rock, and Luna became confused.

"Why would a secretary need an intern? They're basically interns." said Rock.

"Who says an intern can't have an intern?" said Jackie.

Everyone did some thinking.

"Yeah fair enough." said Rock.

"I smell hot coffee." said the tall figure.

"Aw shut up." said the one in the yellow shirt.

"Helmets on." Meek whispered.

He and Luna made their helmets appear.

Rock picked up his helmet and put it on.

Ray and Jackie removed the bags from the three people that were with them, revealing they were the Ed's.

Edd looked around the place.

"Hmm, such an extrordinary place." said Double D.

Sonic became confused.

"These are the interns you hired?" said Sonic.

Eddy became mad.

"What's it to you you blue rat?" asked Eddy.

Sonic growled before turning to Ray.

"We're not paying them money, are we?" said Sonic.

"No, no, according to labor laws, while secretary's can be paid, interns cannot." said Ray.

"Is there anything about assaulting any mouthy intern?" said Sonic.

Ray opened up a book and flipped through the pages before reaching one and reading it.

"Yeah you can get away with it." said Ray.

Eddy became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Eddy.

Sonic kicked Eddy sending him into the sun.

"Hey, that was my intern." said Ray.

"He's always been such a prick of a scammer." said Double D.

Sonic chuckled.

"They say that the best scams are the ones that the scammer actually winds up falling for." said Sonic.

Eddy then appeared.

"I'll say." He said.

Everyone did a double take.

"How did-nevermind, I don't want to know. So who do I get for an intern?" said Sonic.

Edd walked in front of Sonic.

"That'd be me, Edd, but call me Double D." said Edd.

Sonic looked at Edd.

"Alright, get me a twenty ounce Carmel Macchiatto with a chocolate chip scoan." said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Right away Mr Hedgehog." said Edd.

He walked off and eventually returned with a coffee cup and a scoan.

"Here you are." said Edd.

Sonic grabbed the stuff and drank his coffee.

He then smiled.

"I like this guy." said Sonic.

"I smell my fingers after I eat cheese." said Ed.

Everyone stared at the dumb Ed confused.

"Em, your reality bending problem being caused by someone telling a story." said Meek.

Sonic and Lincoln became shocked.

"Oh right." said Lincoln.

"Wait, someone is making things happen right now?" said Eddy.

He scoffed.

"Yeah right." said Eddy.

"But then Eddy's older brother appeared." said Jorgen.

Eddy shrieked in shock before jumping into a filing cabinet.

"Not really." said Jorgen.

Eddy poked his head out of the cabinet sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness." said Eddy.

"An anvil actually fell on his head." said Jorgen.

Eddy became shocked.

Then as if on cue, an anvil fell on Eddy's head.

"So what's the plan?" said Jackie.

"We need to find out where Dimsdale is, find this one kid named Timmy Turner, and hopefully convince him to help us find whoever is messing with us." said Sonic.

Eddy smirked.

"I can help you out, for a-"Eddy said before his mouth was covered by Sonic.

"We don't pay interns in money." said Sonic, "Labor laws."

Eddy growled.

"Let's just hop in the Bounty Mobile, and fast." said Sonic.

Ray saw something and became shocked.

"Uh guys." said Ray.

He pointed to where the Bounty Mobile usually is, only for it to be revealed gone.

Meek became shocked.

"MY BEAUITIFUL BOUNTY MOBILE!" Meek yelled before screaming.

Then a ton of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" Meek yelled before screaming again.

Sonic and Jackie fist bumped each other.

Lincoln looked outside and became shocked.

"Guys, it just got worse." said Lincoln.

Everyone walked to the car exit and saw that the whole area now looked like the middle ages.

Meek became shocked.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF SAM HILL!" He shouted.

Sonic groaned.

"This is a sick joke, a sick joke I tell you." said Sonic.

Rock pulled out a paper map and opened it up before looking at it.

His eyes widened.

"Yikes, we have to travel all the way to Dimsdale, through tons of deadly stuff." said Rock.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" Sonic said before taking the map, "Give me that."

He looked at the map and groaned.

"Great, that's all the way on the otherside of this state." said Sonic.

He gave the map to Rock.

"Well, we'd better get a move on." said Rock.

"Good call." said Lincoln.

The two started walking off.

"And so the heroes started their journey to Dimsdale to get Timmy Turner's help in undoing what all I'm doing, fought many monsters, deraged kings, and knights suffering bad cases of PTSD." Jorgen narrated.

The group kept on walking and stopped.

"Eventually they reached-"Jorgen said as Rock put his map down and the group became shocked at the fact that they were in front of a Burger King, "Burger King."

Sonic is shocked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Sonic.

He did some breathing before stopping.

"Okay, I'm good, I'm good." said Sonic.

He ran into the place before exiting the place with tons of Burger King bags.

"IF THIS GUY MAKES US STOP AT GOOD BURGER I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" shouted Sonic.

Lincoln hid behind Meek and Luna.

"Keep me safe." said Lincoln.

Meek and Luna nodded.

"Don't worry bro, as long as we're here, nothing'll happen to you." said Luna.

"Yep." said Meek.


	3. Candy Crush

The heroes were walking through a forest.

"According to this map, the path to Dimsdale starts at the forked tree." said Rock.

Ed looked up and laughed stupidly.

"That tree's got forks on it." said Ed.

Everyone looked up to see a tree that literaly had forks on it.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Said Eddy.

"I did not expect that." Said Edd.

"Nice." said Ray.

"Then the next stop is through the candy forest." said Rock.

The group then started walking through a forest full of candy.

Sonic saw a huge butterscotch like rock and managed to break off a chunk of it before putting it in his mouth.

"As our heroes are passing through the forest, Sonic got stuck in a game of Candy Crush." said Jorgan.

Sonic became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Sonic.

A boot emerged from the ground, which then kicked Sonic into a Candy Crush board.

Everyone noticed it before becoming shocked.

"That ain't good." said Lincoln.

Jorgan laughed.

"This is going to be awesome and very painful." said Jorgen.

Sonic started spin dashing against a wall, but nothing happened.

He eventually stopped.

"Okay, this isn't good." said Sonic.

Ed looked at a yellow piece of candy and moved it towards two pieces of yellow candy, making the row of candy disappear, thereby causing Sonic and the candy that was under him to fall down as well.

"I just made candy disappear." said Ed.

"Any jawbreakers?" said Eddy.

"Yeah I don't think you can get a jawbreaker from a Candy Crush game." said Jackie.

Everyone looked at the game.

"How long are you guys going to keep me in this game?" said Sonic.

Rock snapped his fingers.

"I've got it, we just need to get Sonic to the bottom of the board and then we can get him out, but we'll have to do it without matching him with any of the blue pieces of candy." said Rock.

"What Blue Pieces?" asked Edd who was munching on all the Blue Pieces.

"HEY!" yelled Jorgen.

Lincoln streatched out his fingers.

"Alright, let's get a prize out of this game." said Lincoln.

The group started sliding candy pieces to other pieces of candy, making the candy fall down.

"It took the group 16 hours to get Sonic out of the game." Jorgen narrated.

Nighttime has fallen and the group was still trying to get Sonic out of the game.

"This is hopeless, we're never going to get this guy out." said Eddy.

Sonic who was playing on his Nintendo 3DS shrugged it off.

"Eh." said Sonic, "I've been through worse."

A flashback was about to begin, but it was stopped by Jorgen's wand.

"There is to be no flashbacks or cutaway gags in this story." said Jorgen.

The wand then disappeared.

Eddy growled and punched the Candy Crush board.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, WE'VE BEEN PLAYING THIS GAME FOR HOURS, AND WE STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN A STUPID HEDGEHOG OUT OF IT!" yelled Eddy.

"Cool yourself dude, we just need to-"Lincoln said before being interrupted by Eddy.

"Shut it you brat." said Eddy.

Lincoln became mad.

The two started arguing and Sonic looked down and noticed that there were two orange candy pieces next to each other and an orange piece that was close to it.

"Guys." said Sonic.

Eddy and Lincoln continued arguing as the others tried to break it up.

"Guys. GUYS!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone turned to Sonic.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

Sonic moved the lone orange piece to the two orange pieces and they disappeared, making Sonic fall out of the game.

Everyone became shocked.

"THATS IT!" Eddy shouted and exploded from anger.

Sonic and Ray fist bumped each other.

"Very nice." said Ray.

"Yeah, now where to next?" said Sonic.

Rock looked at his map.

"The forest of unusually small trees." said Rock.

Ed groaned.

"I think I had to much candy." said Ed.

He puked out a candy corn and looked at it.

Edd saw it as well.

"Ed, don't do it. It's already been in your mouth, don't put it back in there." said Edd.

However Ed ate it and smiled.

"Tasty." said Ed.

Edd turned green and pulled out a vomit bag before puking in it.

Later; the group arrived at some type of forest, but didn't see any trees.

"So where are the trees?" said Luna.

Ray looked down and put a hand to the ground before yanking out a tree that was smaller then his pinky.

Everyone became confused.

"We're in it." said Ray.

"And we're killing tons of animals." said Sonic.

He lifted a foot up, revealing a squashed moose.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow, that's unfortunate." said Jackie.

"Hold it." said a voice.

The story ended and Jorgen turned to the werewolf girl.

"That was terrible, tiny animals in a tiny forest? What kind of a story is this?" said the girl.

"An awesome one." said Jorgen.

"Shouldn't the woodland animals get a fighting chance?" said the Asian boy.

Jorgen groaned.

"Okay fine." said Jorgen.

The story then resumed.

"After the moose was stepped on, it grew to humungous size and started whipping Sonic the Hedgehog a new one." said Jorgen.

The moose then grew huge and muscular, shocking everyone.

"That ain't good." said Ray.

The moose pulled out a can of spinach and opened it up before eating it.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Said Ed.

"Soon the other animals joined in." Said Jorgen.

"There is no mercy here." said Sonic.

Every other woodland animal appeared and started eating spinach as well.

Sonic ran off.

The animals followed suit.

"Oh no, not another boss." said Edd.

Rock looked at the map again.

"Our next stop is across the chocolate syrup river." said Rock.

"Okay, where is this guy coming up with these ideas?" said Eddy.

Ray groaned.

The group walked off.

Later; they appeared at a brown river.

Lincoln put a finger in the liquid before putting the finger in his mouth.

"Chocolate syrup." said Lincoln.

Everyone became shocked.

"Gravy." Said Ed

Eddy groaned and pushed Ed in the River.

"Idiot." said Eddy.

Rock pulled something square shaped out and pulled a string and the square thing turned into an inflatable boat.

Everyone became shocked.

"Standard issue of my agency." said Rock.

Everyone nodded before getting on the boat.

Sonic then appeared and ran across the river.

Everyone became shocked.

"Sheesh." said Luna.

Rock grumbled.

"Asshole Hedgehog." He said.

"He didn't hesitate." said Ray.

"Probably because if he did run very quickly he'd be running on water." said Jackie.

The boat went across the river.

Later; the group was going down a road.

"We should be arriving very soon." said Rock.

"The two did arrive." Jorgen narrated, "At the wrong place once again."

The group looked up to see that they stopped at an A&W.

"OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Sonic.

The story ends and Jorgan laughed.

"This is one great story I'm telling." said Jorgen.

He then looked at the kids.

"Anyway you all hungry?" He asked.

The kids nodded.

"Okay, good thing I know where to get some food." said Jorgen.

Back at the A Sonic walked out of the building with bags of food.

"Okay, lunch is ready." said Sonic.

Then in a cloud that said 'my lunch', the bags disappeared.

Sonic noticed it and became shocked.

"Hey, I just ordered that." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned.

Rock took off his helmet.

"Is there no stop to this mess?" said Rock.

Ed groaned.

"Apparently not." said Ed.

Sonic growled before walking back into the A&W.

"By the way, why do you keep your left eye covered up?" said Edd.

Rock growled and removed Edd's Hat.

Rock became shocked.

The thing that shocked him was that Edd was wearing a second hat.

"Wow." said Rock.

"Yeah, I've got something on my head I don't want anyone to know about." said Edd.

"You showed me and Ed." said Eddy.

"That was different." said Edd.

"All I'll say is that what's underneath my hair is something very disturbing." said Rock.

Edd nodded as Sonic walked out with more bags of A&W.

"Okay, I got the same stuff I ordered, and the odd thing is that this place will give you everything you ordered again if something happened to it." said Sonic.

"Nice." said Lincoln, "Now if only every other fast food resturant was like that."


	4. Kanker Dragon

Back in the hospital; Jorgen and the children were eating Sonic's first A&W food order.

"Mmm, tasty." said Jorgen.

"The root beer is good as well." said the African child.

Jorgen smiled.

"Yes, it's good, now where were we?" said Jorgen.

He opened up his book.

"Oh yes." Jorgen said.

Back with the heroes; they were walking down a highway.

"Our heroes were still trying to make their way to Dimsdale to stop me from story telling, when suddenly they ended up in a trailer park." said Jorgen.

Just then the heroes appeared in a Trailer Park.

"You sure we're going the right way?" said Ray.

"Positive." said Rock.

"That's what you said the last few times, and we wound up eating two helpings of fast food." said Sonic.

The Ed's were panicking.

"We're in enemy territory." said Eddy.

The others became confused.

"What's so scary about a trailer park?" said Jackie.

"The fact that they're places where some girls who torture us live." said Edd.

Ray scoffed.

"Please, if that's so, then you've got nothing to worry about. We're far away from them." said Ray.

"Wait for it." Jorgen narrated.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" yelled Ray.

Ray was then struck by lightning.

"NO!" yelled Jorgen.

Some laughter was heard and everyone turned to a trailer home where the Kanker Sisters poked their heads out of.

"Hello boyfriends." the Kankers said.

The Ed's became shocked.

"KANKERS!" yelled the Ed's.

The three friends then ran off.

"Okay, now I know." said Jackie.

"Please how scary can they be?" asked Sonic.

The Kankers came out and they are a three Headed Dragon.

The group became shocked.

"And this story telling just got worse." said Lincoln.

Meek placed a hand on his helmet, making it disappear.

"You're telling me." said Meek.

The Kanker's roared before running off to follow the Ed's.

"Should we stop her or them?" asked Lincoln as he grabbed one of his Balls.

"Well if anything-"Sonic said before rubbing his Darkspine ring and turning into Darkspine Sonic, "At least I'll have a good reason to mark off slay a dragon from my bucket list."

With the Ed's; they were still running from the three headed Kanker dragon.

"Gracious, this is very scary." said Edd.

"How're we going to lose them?" said Eddy.

"Don't you mean her?" Asked Ed. "Because they are part of the same body."

His two friends looked at Ed in shock.

"What just because I'm not smart at times doesn't mean I don't know how many people there are."

Eddy groaned as Ray appeared carrying the same trailer.

"Good thing I made one of my super speed potions and drank it before this." said Ray.

Eddy punched Ray.

"Shut up." He said.

Ray became mad.

"Hey, I am your boss, and Toon City labor laws don't keep me from assaulting an intern." said Ray.

"Your mother is ugly." Said Eddy.

"Which one?" said Ray.

Eddy became shocked.

The others exited the trailer and leaped towards the Kanker dragon which just used it's tail to knock the group away.

The Ed's shrieked in shock.

"That's it, we're toast." said Edd.

"But before anything bad could happen, Double D became very muscular and started beating up the Kanker dragon Ultra Instinct style." Jorgen narrated.

Edd then grew tons of muscles as anime music started playing.

Everyone noticed it.

"Wow, this is getting interesting." said Lincoln.

The Marie head lunged towards Edd who just moved out of the way and punched her across the face.

Everyone became shocked.

"Nevermind, this is to disturbing." said Lincoln.

Edd grabbed the Kanker dragon and tossed it over his head before doing a backflip and kicking the dragon, sending it crashing into a wall.

The Ed's became shocked.

"THIS GUY'S TURNED DOUBLE D INTO A MERCILESS KILLING MACHINE!" yelled Eddy.

"We should stop this." said Meek.

"Hey Narrator think you can stop this? This is getting crazy even for a story." Said Lincoln.

Jorgen did some thinking.

"No." said Jorgen.

Ray shook his head.

"Well, time for plan B." said Ray.

He reached out and grabbed Jorgen's wand, shocking the fairy.

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled Jorgen.

"Shut up you Terminator Wannabe." Said Ray and have the middle finger.

He aimed the wand at the Kanker dragon and Edd.

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" said Luna.

Ray scoffed.

"Please, I've got five mother's who are fairies, how hard can it be?" said Ray.

He aimed at the Kanker dragon and shot some magic at it.

But the magic wound up hitting Edd, turning him back to normal.

Edd became shocked.

"I'M NORMAL AND FRIENDLY AGAIN!" yelled Edd.

"Couldn't have hit the Hydra first?" Sonic who turned back to normal said.

Ray laughed.

"Nope." He said.

Ray then fired some magic at the Kanker dragon, turning them back into their normal selves.

"Hey, what just happened?" said Lee.

"I haven't a clue." said May.

Ray set the wand down.

"I'll tell you what happened, you were part of a story we're all in." said Ray.

The Kankers became shocked.

"What?" said Lee.

"Yep, you were being controlled." said Meek.

Rock kept on looking at his map.

"According to this map, Dimsdale should be about a 45 minute walk from here." said Rock.

"I hope so." said Sonic, "I'm annoyed with constantly stopping at fast food resturants."

"Onward." said Lincoln.

The group started to walk off, but the Kankers walked in front of the group.

"Hold it." said Lee.

Everyone groaned.

"What?" said Eddy.

"Cou-could we maybe bum you guys for a trip to this Dimsdale place?" said Marie.

Everyone stared at the Kankers before huddling up.

"Think it's a good idea?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know they will try and kiss us." said Ed.

"I'm with Monobrow on this." Said Eddy.

"They have tried that lots of times." Said Edd.

"Besides they attacked us." said Lincoln.

"Agreed." said Luna.

"Super hero code says that we should give help to anyone who needs it." said Sonic.

"Yeah he's got a point there." said Ray.

"Still, I'm not to fond of the idea of having deranged female bullies wanting to tag along with us." said Eddy.

"They're willing to negotiate right?" said Jackie.

"Of course we are." Lee who got herself in the huddle said.

Everyone stared at the Kanker.

"Do you mind, this is a private meeting." said Meek.

"Now you know how we feel when this happens to our Warrior Huddle." saod Prohyas who appeared out of nowhere.

"Agreed." Said his sister.

Everyone just stared at the group before pushing them out of the huddle.

"Get out of here." said Rock.

The group continued to talk amongst themselves as the Warriors walked off.

The group broke the huddle and turned to the Kankers.

"Okay we'll negotiate, we allow you to tag along with us, and in return you don't try to do anything foolish." said Rock.

The sisters nodded.

"Deal." said the Kankers.

The Ed's gulped.

Rock pulled out his map and opened it up.

"Dimsdale, here we come." said Rock.

The group walked off.

Later; the group was still walking down a highway.

"Our heroes continued to journey on towards Dimsdale. They traveled for five hours before eventually reaching-"Jorgen narrated as Rock put down his map and looked up before he and everyone else became shocked, "A Good Burger."

"Huh, what're the odds, am I right?" said Ray.

Sonic became mad and started turning red before screaming in anger.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Sonic and went crazy.

He ran over to a drive thru menu and started punching it.

" _Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?_ " a voice from the menu speaker said.

"Yeah, quit showing up in places at random." said Sonic.

He kept on punching the menu before it started sparking out.

Everyone stared on in shock.

"Wow, I've never seen him like this before." said Ray, "When being rational fails, insanity starts to kick in."

Benson who was across the highway watching everything sighed.

"That's it, starting tomorrow, I'm taking anger managment classes." said Benson.

He walked off.

Sonic then lifted up a van before bashing it on a truck non stop.

"Maybe someone should calm him down." said Edd.

He walked over to Sonic.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." said Jackie.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sonic." said Edd.

But Sonic turned around and punched Edd very hard, that he went crashing into a Hummer.

The Ed's and Marie became shocked.

"DOUBLE D!" the three yelled.

Marie approached her 'boyfriend'.

"Don't worry, I know CPR." said Marie.

But Meek pulled the Kanker away.

"No you don't." said Meek.

He walked to Edd and rubbed his hands together before they sparked up.

"Good thing my repulsor rays also double as defribulators." said Meek.

He then placed them on Edd's chest before he was zapped.

The black hat teen woke up in shock.

"What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me." said Edd.

Everyone looked at Edd.

"No, your fine." said Eddy.

Marie snapped her fingers in annoyance.

Sonic started punching the Good Burger.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO WATCH THE LOST SERIES FINALE TO CORPORAL HEDGEHOG, IS THAT REALLY SO MUCH TO ASK FOR!?" yelled Sonic.

"How far are we from Dimsdale? I don't think I can look at this any longer." said Lincoln.

Rock looked at his map.

"Just a mile outside the city." said Rock.

Everyone nodded and ran off leaving Sonic alone.

He then tore off the Good Burger sign and started bashing the build with it, destroying the establishment.

Sonic put the sign down and started panting from anger.

"I'm going home." said Sonic.

He ran off.

"However Sonic then appeared at the resturant Sonic's." Jorgan narrated.

Sonic stopped and noticed he was in front of a Sonic resturant.

The hedgehog clenched his fists before sighing.

"Not happening." said Sonic.

He walked to the menu and saw Chili Cheese Dogs.

"Eh why not." He said.

He pushed the button on the menu.

" _Hi, how can I help you?_ " a voice said from the menu.

"I'll take four footlong chili cheese coney's and a large oreo peanut butter shake." said Sonic.

He then sighed.

"Make that a dozen footlong chili cheese coney's." said Sonic.

" _Alright, that'll come down to $13.72._ " said the menu voice.


	5. Meeting Timmy and Jorgen

With Lincoln's group; they appeared in front of the Turner household.

Lincoln took out a photo of the place and looked at it followed by the house.

"This is it." said Lincoln.

"So, this is where Timmy Turner lives huh?" said Luna.

"Yep, but how're we going to get in?" said Lincoln, "We can't just walk in and say that we're looking for your ten year old son who just so happens to have magical fairies."

The group did some thinking.

"I've got an idea." said Ray.

Everyone looked at Ray confused.

Later; a huge wooden crate was at the front door and one of Ray's hands rang the doorbell before going into the crate.

The door opened up and Vicky the Babysitter was on the other end.

She became confused and looked at a piece of paper on it.

"To Timmy Turner?" she read.

Vicky groaned.

"TWERP, DELIVERY FOR YOU!" yelled Vicky.

Then Timmy Turner appeared with a dolly before putting the crate on it and going into his room.

"Oh boy, I wonder what it is?" said Timmy.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a crowbar and got ready to pop open the crate.

But it opened up and inside Meek, Luna, Rock who were outside their hero costumes, Rayman, Jackie, Lincoln, the Ed's, and Kankers were squeezed together.

"That was the best idea you could come up with?" said Lincoln, "A Trojan Horse like ploy?"

"It was better then nothing." said Ray.

"I didn't like it one bit." said Eddy.

Lee who was holding Eddy smiled.

"I did." said Lee.

Eddy glared at Lee.

"Do you mind Lee?" asked Eddy.

"Very much." said Lee.

The group stood up and turned to a very confused Timmy.

"Timmy Turner?" said Lincoln.

Timmy nodded.

"Names Lincoln Loud." said Lincoln.

Timmy became shocked.

"You're Lincoln Loud?" said Timmy.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yep." said Lincoln.

"You look very different then in your internet photo." said Timmy.

He showed a picture of Lincoln with his head on the body of He Man and holding the Sword of Greyskull.

Everyone noticed it.

"Dude, you catfished him?" said Meek.

"No this is cat fishing him." saod Ed who took a catfish out of his jacket and slapped him with the fish.

"He doesn't know what I'm talking about, does he?" said Meek.

"He doesn't have a clue." said Edd.

"Catfishing is when someone acknowledges someones existance, but doesn't know what the person looks like." said Meek.

Ed nodded.

"That makes more sense somehow." said Ed.

"Uh, why're you here?" said TImmy.

Everyone then remembered why they went to Timmy's house.

"Oh right, we need your help. This guy is telling a reality bending story, and you're the only one who might be able to help us." said Lincoln.

Timmy became shocked.

"What, I don't know if a fairy named Jorgen Von Strangle is telling another one of his stories." said Timmy.

"We never said it was a fairy." said Jackie.

"Nor did we say his name was Jorgen Von Strangle." said Lincoln.

Then two fairies named Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Yeah, they never said that stuff, you did." said Wanda.

Timmy became more shocked.

"Oh nuts." said Timmy.

Then a very angry Jorgen appeared.

"Timmy Turner, for revealing the existance of fairies, your fairies are to be taken away from you, and your memories are to be whipped." said Jorgen.

Ray walked in front of Jorgen.

"Hold it big guy, you can't do that." said Ray.

Jorgen looked at Ray.

"And why not?" said Jorgen.

"Because I was created by five fairies, two of us are aliens, and the rest of us are from Toon City." said Ray.

Jorgen became shocked.

"Oh, that changes everything." said Jorgen.

"It does, how?" said Cosmo.

Jorgen pulled out his copy of Da Rules.

"According to Da Rules, if anyone is discovered to have fairy godparents, then they're to be taken away. But if the people who discover the existance of fairies were created by fairies, are aliens, are from another dimension or Toon City, then the child may keep his or her fairies." said Jorgen.

"Ok even I think that's a very spasific rule." said Wanda.

"Get used to those rules." said Jackie.

"Alright big guy, now what's this reality bending story about, why'd you start telling it?" said Ray.

"And make me and my sisters into a three headed dragon?" said Lee.

Before Jorgen could say anything; Sonic walked into the room.

"Sheesh, that woman downstairs is nuts, she tried getting me to do tons of work and I just told her to f-off." said Sonic, "And now she's wanting me to ask her out."

"I have to put up with her." said Timmy.

Jorgen saw Sonic and became mad.

"YOU!" yelled Jorgen.

Sonic became confused and looked around before pointing to himself.

"Yes you, I never forget a face." said Jorgen.

"Yeah I'll bet." said Sonic.

Jorgen grabbed Sonic and lifted him to his face.

"You're the reason I told that story to all those sick children in the hospital." said Jorgen.

Everyone became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Edd.

Sonic gasped in shocked.

"Now I remember." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Jorgen walked into a convenience store and looked at tons of donuts.

He saw a bismark with some tan frosting and reese's pieces on top of it.

"Oh boy, a peanut butter filled bismark, and it's the last one. Better get that while I can." said Jorgen.

He then became shocked.

"But first, a trip to the bathroom." said Jorgen.

He walked over to a bathroom as Sonic appeared and saw the donut.

"Sweet." said Sonic.

He grabbed a bag and a towel before opening up the case and grabbing the donut before placing the donut in the bag and walking to the cash register.

"One bismark." said Sonic.

The cashier did some typing.

"Two dollars and twenty cents." said the cashier.

Sonic pulled out said money and placed it on the counter before walking off.

Jorgen walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally, now to-"Jorgen said before looking at where the bismark was and becoming mad.

He screamed in anger before growing big and destroying the convenience store roof, shocking everyone who noticed it.

Sonic turned around in shock as well.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE FOR BUYING THE LAST PEANUT BUTTER FILLED BISMARK!?" yelled Jorgen.

Sonic ran off in fear.

 **End Flashback**

Everyone was confused.

"Wait, you did all this over a donut?" said Edd.

"YES!" shouted Jorgan.

"Awkward." Said May.

"For once I agree." Said Lee.

"And now, he shall pay." said Jorgen.

He aimed his wand at Sonic.

But Sonic moved it out of the way.

"Hold on Jean Claude, can't we just make a deal?" said Sonic.

"What kind of deal?" said Jorgen.

"You let me go and quit with these reality bending stories involving any of us, and I'll buy you a donut to make up for the one I bought." said Sonic.

Jorgan thought about it and smiled.

"Well I suppose you didn't know anyone called dibs on that Donut." said Jorgan, "Ok."

He and Sonic left the building.

"Well, at least this problem was solved." Marie who was wearing one of Double D's hats said.

Edd noticed it.

"That better not be one of my hats." said Edd.

Marie giggled.

"It is." She said.

Edd became shocked and turned red before walking away.

"You guys better get out of here fast." said Timmy.

The group nodded and climbed out the window.

"Want to hang out sometime?" said Lincoln.

Timmy nodded.

"Sure." said Timmy.

Meanwhile in a convenience store; Jorgen and Sonic were looking at tons of donuts.

The Musle Fairy smirked.

"Find me a peanut butter filled bismark to go with my coffee." said Jorgen.

Sonic opened up a case and pulled out two peanut butter filled bismarks before putting them in seperate bags.

He walked over to the cash register before placing the donuts and Jorgen placed his coffee on the counter.

The cashier did some typing.

"That'll be 6.54." said the cashier.

Sonic pulled out some money and placed it on the counter before grabbing his stuff.

"Even." said Sonic.

He then left the store as Jorgen ate his donut.

"Finally, I managed to get my donut without any trouble. Now for my-"Jorgen said before looking at where his coffee's at, only to see it was gone.

He became shocked and saw Dakota was drinking it and talking to Cavendish.

"So I'm all-"Dakota said before Jorgen slammed his wand on the ground angrily, which the two noticed.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE FOR DRINKING MY CAPPACHINO?" Jorgen yelled.

The time traveler's became shocked and ran off.


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

Later at Toon Manor; Sonic's group minus the Kankers were sitting in the living room.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, time for the lost episode of Corporal Hedgehog, this is so exciting." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned.

The video started, and it was only five minutes of said hero walking down a planet.

Later; the video ended and Sonic was disturbed.

"That's it, that's the lost series finale?" Sonic said before becoming mad, "THAT WAS JUST A BUNCH OF CHEAP WALK CYCLES!"

"Here we go again." Lincoln, Meek, and Luna said at once.

Sonic started turning red before steam escape his ears.

"CORPORAL HEDGEHOG BETRAYED US!" yelled Sonic

Sonic ran into his room crying before he began taking off tons of pictures with Corporal Hedgehog.

"I'm sorry I ever started this stupid fanclub in the first place." said Sonic.

He knocked tons of Corporal Hedgehog toys off a dresser before throwing them in a garbage can.

"I'm getting rid of all my Corporal Hedgehog stuff, all of it, all of it." said Sonic.

He pulled out an electric razor before shaving his waist area, revealing a pair of Corporal Hedgehog underwear which he then tore off.

"All of it." said Sonic.

He ran out of the mansion.

"I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do. Run away." Sonic said before slamming the door.

Everyone noticed it.

"What a hot head." said Eddy.

" _And now the real lost series finale of Corporal Hedgehog._ " said a voice from the tv.

Everyone fell anime style.

"Come on." said Ray, "We watched a teaser for the real episode?"

Sonic ran into the mansion smiling before running to his room and back into the living room.

"Hooray, let's watch." said Sonic.

The Ed's turned to Ray.

"Listen, we're kind of in a spot right now, so-"Eddy said before being interrupted by Ray.

"Look, if you want a house to stay at, then you can crash at my place." said Ray.

The Ed's smirked.

"This is just what we needed." said Edd.

"Quick question, you're not being traced, are you?" said Ray.

The Ed's became confused.

"Huh?" said Ed.

Ray reached into Edd's hat, shocking him.

"That's private what's under there." said Edd.

Ray managed to pulled out a small device with a blinking light.

The Ed's became shocked.

Ray held a finger to his mouth before putting it down.

"Like I said, you can crash with me." said Ray.

In the Kanker's trailer; the Kankers were listening in on what Ray was saying.

" _Let's go home now, if you're going to live with me, you'll want to see where I live._ " Ray's voice said from a speaker.

The sisters smirked.

"This is going to be easy." said Lee.

Later; the group was walking through the Norrisville swamp.

"This is the place?" asked Lee.

"Seems like the Black Lagoon." said May.

But then the three made a step and were hung over some water by a rope.

The group became confused.

"What the?" said Marie.

Ray then appeared with the Ed's.

"And that is how you pull off a scam involving false directions." said Ray.

Everyone laughed.

"Wait, how did you-"Lee said before being interrupted by Ray.

"Know you were listening in on us? Because I'm not stupid." said Ray.

Ray then laughed.

"Well, enjoy the swamp." said Edd.

"Mind the cajun trapper who lives here." said Ray.

The group walked off, leaving the Kanker's confused.

"Wait, cajun trapper?" said Marie.

"Well, well, well." said a voice.

The three turned to see Catfish Booray looking at them.

"What do we have here?" said Catfish.

The girls gulped.

"Trespassers for me to keep." said Catfish.

The sisters gulped again.


End file.
